Pretty
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: The girls of the game discuss who's prettiest and end on me note. It's Asbel! Quick short one shot. CheriaxAsbel fluff.


It was a down day. They were al hanging out in the castle. Richard had allowed everybody too because they'd just fought a hard numerous battle against some neighboring town that had challenged them. The castle was full of injured people that Cheria and Sophie had worked hard healing everybody.

They were both tired from the whole thing and decided to stay in their room all day. Pascal was sleeping on a cot between the two queen sized beds, not wanting to feel more left out than she already was.

Even though she was full of energy, she swore to herself she wouldn't leave the other females. She would abide to whatever they needed but the two were so modest they could never ask her.

Out of silence, Cheria groaned.

"What is it, Cheria?" Sophie asked with a childlike feel to herself. Shortly after Asbel and Cheria became a thing and had a son and got married, Sophie had felt like the odd one out. They had each other and the cute little boy. Pascal had Hubert.

The purplette always had Asbel and Cheria. They were always parents to her. Now they had their own little boy to take care of. He was off with 'Uncle Malik' today and Sophie had her 'parents' to herself.

"Why am I not- Ugh, I'm so stupid!" she mentally slapped herself at the words she was about to sleep. Looking at the sideway glances from her friends, she finished what her first sentence should have been. "Pretty."

"You. Are. Pretty." Sophie replied with interrupted speech. Pretty. The word circled her mind and she was unsure of what it meant to be beautiful. Cheria was pretty. Pascal was pretty. Hubert was pretty. Richard was pretty. Malik was pretty. "Asbel was pretty..." She let the words slip form her mouth without realizing they were in the air.

"He is!" Pascal agreed, hearing her speech. "That's why their kid is cute!"

Cheria made some kind of choking sound as Pascal accidentally just said she wasn't pretty. Even though she was doubting herself, it hit her to know that her friend thought the same. Even though she didn't. Even though she didn't mean it in that way.

"He has pretty eyes..." Sophie went on.

"And hair and muscles and legs and strong arms and a perfect neck and his-" Cheria began to drabble on about her husband.

"That's enough!" Pascal interrupted before she went into any more details.  
There had been knocking at the door since a mention of the pretty boys the other side, the boy of mention had been banging. Hubert, Malik and himself had been in the room next door within the thin walls.

He bursted in out of breath from the mindless banging he'd been up to. "You all think I'm pretty?!"

The woman burst into giggles. He was red faced and confused. He marched over to his wife's bed and looked at her blanket covered body. "I'm not the prettiest!" He voice began to crack a bit as if this frustration had put him into puberty again.

He tugged on Cheria's feet as she shook her head to his statement. He crawled onto the bed and looked over his wife for a moment. "It's you, babe." he breath was cool, as if he had just finished brushing his teeth for an hour so it smelled and felt nice on your skin.  
Sophie and Pascal watched with awe. They'd seen the two tiger before but not when the pinkette was doubting herself. Of course, you could tell from the stress she put herself under that she had self doubts all of the time. The two girls weren't Ure how he treated this situation. Try figured he got awkward and wasn't sure of what to say. This proved them wrong.

He kissed her soft lips and leaned over to her ear. Even though he was whispering, the others in the room could still hear the barely audible speech.

"Even if you think you're prettier than me. I know it's not true. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. My eyes get bigger and have a sparkle in them once you're in my sight. You're beautiful self makes me happy. You make a lot of people happy. You make our son happy. Our beautiful son that stemmed from your goddess like self. There's only one girl that could ever be prettier than you." He paused fora moment at the paler look that he skin got, "Our daughter."

Her lips formed into a real smile as Asbel climbed under the covers with her. He laid behind her back and pulled her close. Her glittery eyes closed as he smiled into her hair. Sophie and Pascal exchanged quick glances and stood up. The two left the Tom and headed for the boys room, not wanting to ruin a moment.

Even though Pascal had to basically drag Sophie out of the room. The girl thought this would be her moment to step back in and become their child again. Or some sort. Even though the couple would always think of her like that.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! It just just a quick one shot I thought up and didn't really put that much effort into! Please review!**

**Love, Camryn.**


End file.
